gorillazfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Characters
Throughout all 4 phases of Gorillaz, there have been many minor characters that only appeared once or twice. This page is a list of all of them. Recurring Characters Cafe Cat The cat which the owners of Kong Studios cafe look after as a pet. He wears a set of headphones while listening to the song "Left Hand Suzuki Method". He has blue skin, teal eyes, green shorts, and a pink long tongue. Cafe Owners The Cafe Owners worked at the cafe in Kong Studios from Phase 1 to Phase 2. The family (father and daughter) that ran the cafe were of presumably Japanese decent. It is assumed that the father cooked and the daughter grew up to become the waitress in Phase 2. Cortez the Raven Cortez is Murdoc's raven. They met while Murdoc was in jail down in Mexico. Cortez's cawing can be heard in the track "O Green World". Cortez has jet black feathers with bright red eyes. Murdoc often feeds him eyeballs. He was shown as a statue in in the "DoYaThing" video. Polar Bear and Crocodile In the "Phase Two: Slowboat To Hades" DVD, inside Kong Studios, there are a pair consisting of a gay polar bear and a crocodile that sit in the music room. If you click on the polar bear he will tell you a random story, then his pants will fall down, with the croc saying "That's what I'm talking about!". If you click on the croc he will say a random phrase. The polar bear was shown as a cameo in the MTV Cribs special. The pair return in the Plastic Beach website, floating near the island on pool rafts. You can see them through a pair of binoculars, but you can barely hear them. Phase 1 Characters Cheerleading Gorillas The Cheerleading Gorillas are inflatable, brightly colored gorillas dressed up as cheerleaders. They appear in the "Rock the House" music video, cheering on the Gorillaz. Eel The Eel appears in its self-titled G-Bite "The Eel". 2-D tries to knock the eel out with a mallet for Russel until Murdoc walks in, telling 2-D to stop the banging. When 2-D announces that he can't kill it, Murdoc then grabs ahold of the eel and takes it to the oven where he attempts to 'melt its face.' 2-D is worried that he'll mess up and get burned, and begins to bite his nails. Russel then walks in, asking where his eel is. Murdoc says that it feels 'eel (ill)', and holds up the dead eel. Evil Twins The Evil Twins lurk around the corridors of Kong Studios, normally outside the toilets. They have appeared in the "Rock The House" music video and the "Lil' Dub Chefin'" video. Giant Moose The Giant Moose was shown in the "19-2000" music video. By the look between the moose and the closest lamp post near his front left foot in calculations, the moose's height has to be close to 150 feet in height (three times the height of a Brachiosaurus). Murdoc activates a secret mode of the Geep and fires two missiles at the moose, but he sneezes before the missiles hit him. The force is strong enough to make the missiles come hurtling back to earth on top of the Geep. The last shot is one of the Gorillaz looking worse for wear. Mechanic The Mechanic from "19-2000" was shown at his petrol station along the highways near by the salvation church. All of his petrol pumps indicate that there are 3,472 litres of petrol left inside each one. The UFO spots his Petrol station along the way while it was trying to burn up the Gorillaz for making the wrong turn. It blows up the petrol station for a flammable gas explosion to try and destroy the Gorillaz driving by in that distance. The Mechanic perished in the flames. Monkey (19-2000) The monkey is shown standing on a wrecked bridge during the verse: There's a monkey in the jungle, Watchin' a vapor trail Caught up in a conflict, Between his brain and his tail. Postman (19-2000) The Postman from "19-2000" appears on the highway bridge while the Gorillaz drive by underneath. Zombie Gorillas The zombie gorillas that appeared in the "Clint Eastwood" music video, and made a cameo appearance in the "Rock the House" music video. When they rise up from the ground, they pursue Murdoc and then engage in a bizarre dance routine that is similar to the choreography of Michael Jackson's music video "Thriller". Later on, Noodle is joyfully skipping along, almost as if she is completely unaware of her surroundings, and then delivers a hard kick to one of the zombie gorillas in the face. The gorillas all then disintegrate as soon the sunshine was exposed to them. Phase 2 Characters Hannibal Niccals "Hannibal Niccals" is Murdoc's older half-brother. He was mentioned in Murdoc's episode of the book Rise of the Ogre. Not much is known about him. Hannibal got Murdoc into his own music tastes which were dub and punk based. Hannibal hates it when Murdoc plays Heavy Metal music. After Hannibal got Murdoc into his music tastes, he broke Murdoc's nose the second and third time for playing Dio's "We Rock" album on his personal turntable. According to Murdoc, he is currently in prison for "stealing hubcaps or something." Jimmy Manson Jimmy Manson (AKA "Wee Jimmy Manson") is a 3 ft. tall hippie musician who once auditioned for the role of guitar player for the Gorillaz at Kong Studios, but was turned down, along with many others by Murdoc after the job was taken by Noodle. Years later, he became the head of the Gorillaz music label Stateside. When he toured with Gorillaz during the Demon Days Tour, the Mexican inmates who helped Murdoc escape jail (and perform the music for "White Light") recognized him. Back in 1999, Jimmy was imprisoned in Tijuana, Mexico for both vagrancy and petty car crime. He shared the same cell as the Mexican inmates that Murdoc became friends with. While in prison, Jimmy was spending his time plotting revenge against many artists who had rejected him in the past and would openly talk about it with the Mexican prisoners. Now, he had a plan to kill off the Gorillaz and cash in on their success. During the production of the "El Mañana" video in 2006, Murdoc approached Jimmy and offered to team up with him to complete his plan. Murdoc was to secretly stash a couple of guns in the windmill tower on the floating island, while Jimmy was to hide inside the tower and wait until the helicopters start firing. Then Manson was to come out from hiding, get the guns, kill Noodle, and parachute off the island. The cameras started rolling on March 7th 2006. As the helicopters fired on the windmill island, Jimmy discovered that Murdoc had set him up by locking him inside the tower with no guns. While Noodle parachuted off the island safely, the island crashed, burned, and blown up, killing Jimmy Manson in the process. Murdoc was the last to see him alive. Mike the Monkey Mike was Noodle's pet monkey during Phase 2. His current whereabouts remain unknown. Sebastian Jacob Niccals "Sebastian Jacob Niccals" (or Jacob Sebastian Niccals) was born in 1941 and is the father of Murdoc Niccals. In the Gorillaz autobiography, "Rise of the Ogre", he is described as a notorious booze hound, gambler, womanizer, and ne'er-do-well. He was rumored to have fathered many children in the land of Stoke-on-Trent, and always avoided work, no matter what the cost. He first discovered Murdoc as a baby abandoned on his doorstep one night while arriving home from the pub. Over the years, he would often forced Murdoc into taking part in talent contests in order to make some fast money. Sebastian Jacob Niccals died in 1998. He has an appearance inside the Winnebago on a picture frame in Gorillaz - MTV Cribs. Tony Chopper Tony Chopper was the school bully from Murdoc's school. Tony referenced Murdoc as a creepy little runt. Tony was mentioned in Murdoc's story in the book/audio-book for "Rise of the Ogre". He was described as "a thick, meaty skin head lump with arms like two racks of kebab meat." He called Murdoc many names such as "odd sock," "gay lord," "runt," "reject" and "great stinking pile of horse dung." One day, Murdoc insulted Tony Chopper, calling him "a useless, bloated backward waste of space who would probably end up getting a job of holding up 'For Sale' signs on the corner of streets only to then get himself fired and replaced by a bucket of soil" and that "a pissed monkey would stand a better chance in life", causing him to punch Murdoc in the nose and giving him the first of the eight fractures in his wonky nose. In the book, he revealed that he was now 42 and works as a shelf stacker in a shop. Phase 3 Characters Manatee The Manatee appears in the "On Melancholy Hill" music video. The Manatee sits on top of the tall plateau while the Boogieman leans over the creature and massages it. Murdoc is shocked by the sight when he sees it, and orders Cyborg Noodle to attack the Boogieman for the animal cruelty he's causing. Cyborg Noodle misses the Boogieman, only shooting holes in his cape. He then grabs the manatee and dives into the ocean with it. One-Eyed Octopus The One-Eyed Octopus appeared in the music video for "On Melancholy Hill". It appears when Cyborg Noodle awakens and starts coughing it up inside the Stylo submarine. Rick Black Rick Black (also known as Big Rick) is the owner of Big Rick Black's Record Shack, Plastic Beach's record store. Rick Black is a morbidly obese record store owner from the United Kingdom. During a unknown point after the island's creation, Rick and his radio shack washed up onto the island's shore where it now resides. Due to Rick's immense size, he is unable to leave his store as he is wedged behind the counter. Rick Black is also a loyal Gorillaz fan, and owns every Gorillaz project released on both Digital, CD, and Vinyl. Ship Attendant The "Ship Attendant" appears in the "On Melancholy Hill" music video. He comes rushing towards Noodle's room at the start of the video and warns her that there are pirates attacking the ship. He was offering to escort her to the lifeboats, but she says nothing and walks over to a briefcase containing a Tommy gun and walks down the hall past the attendant with the gun to kill the pirates. Superfast Jellyfish The Superfast Jellyfish are creatures that swim around Plastic Beach. As shown in the Superfast Jellyfish music video, they can be eaten for breakfast. They also appeared in "On Melancholy Hill" and made cameo appearances in "Stylo" & "Doncamatic". In "On Melancholy Hill", the Gorillaz and their collaborators were travelling back to Plastic Beach, when suddenly they saw a swarm of Superfast Jellyfish up ahead. The jellyfish were sucked into some of the submarines turbines, like De La Soul's (who were featured in the song Superfast Jellyfish). Phase 4 Characters Mazuu Mazuu is a shape-shifting ancient demon from hell that can take human form. He was released from a pearl shell by Noodle, who spent years searching for him across Japan. The only way to destroy Mazuu is by separating his head from his body, which is exactly what Noodle does after finally finding him in The Demon's Lounge. The Glorious Leader The Glorious Leader is the leader of Pyongyang's regime. He captured Russel and exhibited him, declaring that he had captured Pulgasari, the North Korean Godzilla. Once Russel had shrunk back to normal size and he realized he was just a man, the Glorious Leader declared he had defeated Pulgasari and released Russel. Category:Phase 1 Category:Phase 1 Characters Category:Phase 2 Category:Phase 2 Characters Category:Phase 3 Category:Phase 3 Characters Category:Phase 4 Category:Phase 4 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Unknown Gender Characters Category: Antagonists Category: Demon Days Characters Category: Plastic Beach Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Gorillaz